This invention relates to lounge and beach chairs on which a person reclines to sunbathe.
Getting a suntan is an effort engaged in by people living (or vacationing) at all latitudes. It only requires a bright sun, some shelter from any wind and a warm ambient temperature; and if the ambient temperature is not warm, the sunbather may be protected by a transparent shelter. Many sunbathers prefer to lie on a lounge chair, which may be portable, fixed and/or may fold-up. The usual place for sunbathing is at an ocean or lake beach or alongside a swimming pool. Such lounge chairs are often provided by the proprietor of the beach or pool, or are brought to the scene by the sunbather.
In just about all cases, the sunbather wants an even tan and to avoid getting a sunburn. Getting an even tan requires that the sunbather lie with exposed parts of the body in the direct rays of the sun, and that requires that the sunbather move frequently to follow the sun. To avoid sunburn the sunbather limits the time of exposure to the sun, applies a sun screen to the exposed parts of the body and repositions the body frequently to expose the body evenly without overexposing any parts of the body. All sunbathers are advised to limit the time of exposure and to apply a sun screen.
After applying a sun screen, the sunbather must do all of the following:
(a) lie with exposed parts of the body in the direct rays of the sun and move frequently to follow the sun; PA1 (b) when in the direct rays of the sun, roll the body to particularly expose the Front left (FL) side, the Front center (FC) and the Front right (FR) side, then the Back left (BL) side, the Back center (BC) and the Back right (BR) side; PA1 (c) measure exposure time of the Front and Back L, C and R sides and move those sides out of the sun to avoid exceeding exposure time; and PA1 (d) turn the body away from the sun and/or into shade when necessary to avoid exposure.
Even with the best intentions, all of these efforts are defeated when the sunbather falls asleep or is distracted from the efforts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus that aids the sunbather to properly and safely perform at least some of the above mentioned steps that insure getting an even tan and to avoid overexposure and sunburn.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such apparatus that responds to movement of the sun.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such apparatus that operates automatically.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such apparatus that operates automatically and derives power for said operation from solar energy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such apparatus that operates automatically and includes a conventional lounge chair and means adapted therefore for performing said automatic operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such apparatus that responds to preset requirements of the sunbather.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such apparatus that responds to preset programs designed for the sunbather's safety.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such apparatus that tracks the sun and provides sun detectors, apparatus drives and drive power and control on the driven part of the apparatus.